


How Corellian Brandy Can Break the Ice

by Ghanima_Starkiller



Series: Star Wars fic [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, a big pile of sex, jedistormpilot, yes please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 03:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10067969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghanima_Starkiller/pseuds/Ghanima_Starkiller
Summary: Written for Porn Battle 2017, prompts: carried-away, giggle, reserved, teeth, sweat





	

Something's different, Rey considers as she sits at the table, sipping her Corellian wine. Finn's smiles are no less wide, no less bright and sincere, but there's something else to them now, ever since Starkiller. Rey adores Finn's smiles, and where she was unsure at first at the change, these new kinds make her glow, make her warm up from the inside. When they're together, there's a sort of reservedness between them, a newfound cautiousness.

The makeshift cantina is loud, it's raucous with the pilots of Black Squadron, laughing and fighting and gambling. Poe's people. Poe is a newer acquaintence to Rey, handsome and roguish, friendly, giving, warm. He sits in the chair between them and produces a bottle with a flourish. "Here, you need some of this stronger stuff," he declares as he pours the brandy, thick and sweet-smelling, into tumblers.

Somehow, innocently, they begin a drinking competition. Rey downs hers first, and then Finn. Poe is laughing, clapping. It starts so innocuously, and escalates, and they're laughing, and touching. It's easy, and those hesitant smiles have disappeared, and are replaced by riotous merriment. They dance, it's a blur. Rey is between their two bodies, their hands on her, on each other. And where Poe had instigated, the dance takes on a new life, becomes something altogether new.

Finn kisses her first, a quick peck, unsure. Poe follows, his lips soft, a bit chapped, his hands on her narrow hips. They're in his bunk now, and there's flesh sliding against flesh, rough hands, a bare breast, a hip, the groove between waist and groin. Hard body pressed against hard body, one erection sliding against her ass, the other against her thigh. Sweat-dampened and glistening in the low light, fingers easing between her legs, touching the places only she has touched before.

Finn's tongue on her hard nipples as they lay together, Finn on the left, Rey in the middle and Poe on the right, on his thin, hard military cot. The blanket is rough, and discarded easily by the movement of their bodies. Her skin so sensitive, her senses sparked, alive. Each tug of his lips on her breasts sends an answering sensation into her lower belly, her sex.

Poe's experienced hand slides over her hip, between her thighs. Parted her damp petals and sliding inside. Caressing the button there, making her hips jerk, making her muscles clench and spasm. Making her gasp as one callused digit glides within. Finn's lips suckling at her small breasts, Poe's fingers working in tandem. She reaches out and grasps Finn's hard-on, the flesh so hot, throbbing with his life's blood; she can feel his pulse there, hammering. So hard beneath that velvet exterior, beads of precum on its burgeoning head. She uses that to oil the impressive length of him, to slide her palm against him, to pump from the ridge of his head to the thick base and the coarse hairs there.

Finn reaches over her hip and wraps his hand around Poe's cock, resting at the crack of her backside, pressing it there, stroking it. They writhe together. Rey turns her face to kiss Poe, turns back to kiss Finn, they reach over her to return and reciprocate with one another. It stinks of sweat and sex as they move, as they gasp and moan.

Poe reaches his apex first, and she feels the hot spurt of his seed against her back. Finn's big, warm hand rubs the stickiness into her skin, into her ass. Finn is next, and the splash is against her stomach this time. And then it's Rey's turn. Finn nips at her peaked nipples, lashes them with his tongue, suckles, tugs, as Poe plays her sex as expertly as he flies his X-wing, fingers flexing inside, to the knuckle, circling her clitoris, flicking it.

And the world shatters, breaks into a thousand raptures, all undreamed of, even on her loneliest nights. They're all sweating, panting their mutual pleasures. Kissing, being kissed in return. The brush of velvet tongue, the taste of maleness and femininity all mingling into one great sensation.

They rest at last, and maybe tomorrow they will laugh about how carried away they got, Poe will grin and say, whadda way to break the ice! But for tonight, they are together. She is part of them, and they share everything. Tonight, this is home.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle 2017, prompts: carried-away, giggle, reserved, teeth, sweat


End file.
